


Ink II

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink II

Jo thinks Mom's going to be mad that Jo got a tattoo, especially one so large and expensive. That's part of why Jo does it. Another part of why Jo does it is she's researched carefully, and the symbol she chooses is a torii, gateway to a Shinto shrine and symbol of purification. She designs the tattoo herself, decorating the torii with other purification symbols and good-luck symbols (she's particularly fond of the little cat waving a paw), and works out a self-purification ritual that builds on the power in the tattoo and that she can renew every time she takes a shower. No ghost is going to possess _her_.

When Mom sees the edge of the tattoo for the first time, she insists on marching Jo to the back room so Jo can remove shirt and undo bra so Mom can have a good look at the entire tattoo. She offers _suggestions_. Jo is horrified.

Dean, when he finally talks Jo into bed, is a little obsessed with the ink. He makes some of the same suggestions Mom did, and a few more of his own, and _why_ must Jo be thinking about Mom when Dean's sketching his ideas onto Jo's breasts? Pentagram for protection against possession, surrounded by flames for purification, matching the tattoo Dean has that Jo has to admit she's a little obsessed with herself.

That's the night before the hellhounds tear Jo open.


End file.
